I love you, you break me
by RyanRossTops2k18
Summary: this is a story i wrote multiple years ago that i now decided needed to be updated and edited, so if you wanna read hwat my thirteen year olf self had in mind please do but its terrible (in a french accent)
1. chapter 1

**This is my first story ever, don't hate hehe. I've had this idea for a while And I wanted to share it. Please say something if it's something you don't like. I'm from Sweden so I do not talk English fluently.**

Elena went to get the last Box from the moving truck.

she picked it up and turned around to look at their new house. It was a big yellow house. 

It was covered with windows. It was beautiful, but it felt like nothing but a house. 

She suspected she wouldn't like it here in Mystic falls. It was nothing like her old home. She had had a small room in a small cozy house and all her friends had lived next door. It was a hole new beginning, everything was different now.

In the last box there were some tools for the kitchen. She began walking toward the house and in to the kitchen. Sat down the box and starting to unpack it until she heard her father yelling from the living room for her to get there.

She walked into the living room where her dad stood almost crying. 

"What is going on?" She asked, confused.

"Can you help me with these?"

Her father answered as she looked into the box. The box contained her mothers shoes and dresses. 

Her eyes started to get watery as she felt the smell of her mothers clothes brush against her nose. 

"Isn't it time to do something about it dad?"

"What do you mean? I can't just leave her clothes somewhere? What if she comes ba..." 

he was interrupted by Elena 

"She is not coming back! Haven't you got that? Either she left us or she's dead!" She said a little to harsh than she intended, she regretted the words as soon she saw her father burst into a cry. 

"Hey it's okay, you have me and Matt!" 

She said to sooth her father.

Her father looked at her in a thankful way.

She had already fixed her room with her own style. They hadn't had time to get all the stuff for her room yet so it was still in progress.

She had her bed in the corner and her white large desk by the window. She had decorated it with small pen holders and she had put her laptop at the center of it. 

Her walls was covered with pictures of her, her mother, her father, and Matt. But some even contained some photos of her friend. She wasn't the sort of girl with a lot of friend but she had the real ones. The ones that really matters. She was still waiting to get her lamp so it was a bit dark still but she didn't mind.

-next day-

Its Tuesday and it's Elena's first day in her New school. She is nervous but thankful for a new beginning. 

She don't like being judged and this was a new start for everybody. She had just been to the principal that had all her books for her and she got the code for her locker, she also got a schedule and began heading towards where her locker hopefully would be. 

She eventually found it without any struggle only to find out that her brother had the locker only 10 meters away from her.

She had her big brother Matt in front of her now. He was 18 and one year older than her. She loved him with all his heart and can't think of a person she could love more.

She said goodbye to Matt and started with looking at the school map. She had English with mr. Plummer.

she had no idea where she was going and all of a sudden she bumped into someone. She felt the wheight of her books leave her arms and cursed inside.

This was not the start she wanted. She apologized and bent down to get her books and then looked around. Then she stared into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

They were blue with some feeling she couldn't detect but there was coldness and carelessness. He was beautiful. 

Breathtakingly beautiful.

he didn't say anything he just smirked down at her. She felt humiliated. Had he just smirked at her without even attempting to help her with her books? 

-Damon perspective-

Another boring day in school for Damon. He didn't like school and absolutely hated his friends, they weren't even his friend. They were just annoying company. Just knowing he would have to be with them could make his day worse. He felt like there was something missing.

He pushed himself of the bed and got down to the kitchen. He passed his brother in the stairs but didn't say anything, they weren't speaking a lot. His dad had passed out in his chair from the night before and he honestly didn't care. 

He made himself breakfast and then got to school. The first lesson he had was history with mr. saltzman... he hated that man. He hated everything. 

In his way to his class some girl walked into him and he was stirring with anger but as she bent down to get her books she said with the sweetest voice that she was sorry.

she looked up and Damon could only cover his look of surprise with a cold look. She was very beautiful. Not like all the other girls that threw themselves on him. No, This kind of beautiful was rare. 

She had big doe brown eyes with long eyelashes. He could tell that she wasn't wearing much makeup, she was natural looking. She had full lips and a small nose, even from where he was standing he could tell she had beautiful features. 

He kind of wanted to help her with the books but it wasn't in his blood to be nice, he didn't want friends. He didn't need them, he was good on his own. 

Damon, being Damon, decided to just smirk at her, he saw a look of confusion almost written in her face. 

He felt mean, he felt like one of those middle school bullies, but he shakes it of when the girl got up and just moved out of her way, she stood there for a minutiae before moving. Clearly confused.

-Elena's perspective

Elena got up and almost felt a little rejected. She didn't know why because he was a stranger, she didn't even know his name.

She realized that she had been standing there for a while and started moving towards English.

and just as she realized she had to ask someone where that was, she say a tall blonde girl heading towards her. 

She was pretty with long legs and soft blue eyes. She was skinny and Elena imagined she was the kind of girls boys chased. She felt a little jealous almost, if she was as pretty as that girl she would probably not be treated the same way she had been this morning in the hallway just a minute ago. 

"Hey new girl! Are you lost? It's kinda easy to get lost here, what lesson do you have?"

She said it with confidence and she didn't wait for her to answer before she checked her book in her arms.

"Omg you have English? So have I!! I can walk you there but we are in the wrong house though, so we have to hurry up."

She began walking fast and Elena didn't get a chance to ask her name, She was in great need for friends, as if she had read Elena's mind she spins around and says

"And by the way, I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes"

Elena answer her quickly before she has the chance to start walking again

"I'm Elena"

"Yeah I know, almost everybody that has a interest in this school knows that you came today."

Elena just look at her and then she starts walking again. She just followed her new friend and soon enough they get to a big door and are walking out.

Next to the big brown building they just had been to there is a small building with big windows, it looked new and fresh compared to the other house that looked old and rusty.

Caroline didn't say anything when they walked up to the big doors but just lead her into the new building, there where a lot of people sitting on the couches outsides the classrooms.

Caroline walked over to a short girl with long brown curly hair and dark brown eyes and greeted her. Elena almost immediately new these girls had been friends for a long time, she just walked with Caroline over to the short girl.

"This is Elena, and this is Bonnie."

Caroline then said with an enthusiastic voice

"Hello new girl, fun to see some new faces here."

The girl that was named Bonnie said and Elena answered

"Thank you, ehm, I'm kinda confused with all of this so it's good to have someone who knows my name" 

she laughed softly and Bonnie did the same.

"You can be with me and Caroline, we have been friends since kindergarten and when the teachers told us you would go here we wanted to be your friend from the beginning"

The bell rang and we started to walk towards our classroom. 

Of course they had their own seats so Elena had to sit between some people she didn't know in the small crowded classroom.

The lesson went by quickly though and it was time for break as she heard the bell ring again.

"Miss Gilbert, I would like to speak to you" the young teacher said.

Everybody headed out and Caroline told Elena she and Bonnie would wait outside.

"So, can you tell me what you worked on in your previous school in the English class?"

Elenas English teacher asked her while checking his book, he looked young. 

About 20-25 years old, green eyes and curly black hair. 

Sure he was attractive and Elena imagined he would be everything a grown up women could want but he looked to soft, to sofisticated. 

"Hum, we worked with grammar and stuff like that"

"Okay, I see. Then you will have to take your poetry books home with you, we are working as you could see with poetry" a small chuckle fell from his mouth as he said it.

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good, then I will see you tomorrow at 9 again miss Gilbert"

"Goodbye mr. Plummer"

Then She walked out of the classroom and as soon as Elena step a foot outside of the door she hear Caroline asking her:

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah he's kinda cute I guess but I get a feeling he's kinda calm and boring"

"Ohhh, Elena's into the bad boys"

Bonnie says behind her with a surprised tone

."Kinda, I guess I don't want them to be boring"

she says as if she actually knew what she was talking about, Elena had no idea what she was into, but a picture of a boy with Icy blue eyes and dark, almost black hair and perfect bone structure came to her mind. 

She shakes it of while going to her next class

The day were short and Elena was already heading home, she had a strange feeling. 

She had no idea why, but she felt as if something was going to happen. Something that would turn her world upside down. 

What she didn't know was that it wasn't a something, it was a someone.

 **This is kinda bad hehe, boring chapter I know. It will get better though. Please read next chapter. Coming tomorrow**


	2. Official meeting

**Sooo This is chapter two, PLEASEEE review!! I would love to know if you read my story:) or else I'm not going to be motivated haha**

Chapter 2

Elena stood at her locker with her now two best friends already after three days in Mystic Falls. She had began to like it here now, it felt like home already. 

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie stood there talking about random stuff when Elena sees the mystical blue eyed stranger at probably his locker. 

He stood alone and looked at his phone. She looked at him and he didn't move or make any sign that she saw her until he looked up and stared right into her eyes, Elena looked away and Caroline caught her actions.

"Omg, did you just have eye sex with someone over there?"

"No Caroline, why would I have? I only know you two here and I wouldn't have eye sex with you!" I say while light hitting her arm in a joking way.

"Nope miss Elena is probably checking out her blue eyed stranger"

*flashback*

"Elena! Tell us why you are so tipsy? And why are you looking everywhere? Is there someone you like here?"

Bonnie said curiously.

"Bonnie! Stop talking so much! Okay, I don't know his name, but he has icy blue eyes and a cold stare. So if you see him, tell me"

"Sooo what do you mean by 'cold stare' exactly?"

Caroline asked when I was done explaining

"Well I kinda dropped my books the first day when I walked into him..."

Caroline didn't let her finish and said

"Omg so goals!"

Ugh just Caroline being Caroline.

"Well if you would just listen to what I have to say you wouldn't think that."

"Oh sorry"

"Well I bent down to pick my books up and he just stared at me with an intense stare!"

"Omg what a jerk!" 

Bonnie said clearly surprised.

*end of flashback*

"Omg is he here right now?"

Caroline said with hope in her voice as she scanned the room after a blue eyed hottie. 

Just as Elena was about to say that they shouldn't be looking so obvious Caroline blurted our 

"O.m.g... you do not mean Damon Salvatore, do you?"

"As I said Caroline I don't know what his name is"

"Well then it's probably Damon" 

Bonnie says from her side as they start walking to the first classroom for the day.

"How do you know?" 

Elena said and Bonnie answered as if it was obvious.

"Well damon is a hottie, your words not mine! And he has icy blue eyes and black hair, and he is kind of a jerk"

"Damon is a jerk But i think he's a softie if you just get close to him" Caroline puts in.

"Well then he fits the description" just say as we walk trough the door to our history class.

-next day-

*saturday*

Elenas phone is vibrating as she lays in her bed in her now fixed room, she had had plenty of time this day to fix it just the way she wanted it and now she was currently doing her homework in English.

"Yes Caroline?" 

Elena says trough the phone she picked up a second ago.

 _"Wow, you sound grumpy, well then its perfect that I have the perfect thing for you to do tonight!"_

Caroline squeals in the phone. 

"Caroline you do know that I am behind in almost every class right now?"

 _"Yesssss I do!"_

Why does she seem so happy?

"Then bring it up Forbes, what do you have?"

 _"There is a party tonight!"_

"Wait, do you really expect me to go to a party tonight?" Elena asked slightly taken back.

 _"Maybe, I don't know. Bonnie won't go with us so its just gonna be me and you!"_

"Caroline?" The line went silent for a while as Elena was thinking about her options. Either stay here and make her dad happy and have a boring evening with homework. Oooor be a little bold and have fun.

"Sure, I'll come with you. But is there going to be any alcohol? And where is it?"

 _"Elena, of course you were going to come and of course there is going to be alcohol! What do u think of me? It's by the bonfire! I'll pick you up at seven!"_

"Bye Caroline!"

Now an hour later Elena is picking what she should wear. She have three options.

The first one is a cute black off shoulder dress but it might get cold tonight so she isn't sure about that.

The second outfit is black jeans and a white top with a cool jacket with it. It's cool and it won't get too cold

The third option is a black skirt with some leggings and a really hot red top that really takes out her curves.

After looking at it for a while she decided to go with jeans and a top, it was relaxed and not too hot or cold. And most importantly, she looked good in it.

-Damon's perspective- 

Stefan was driving him insane! He was talking to him about some party at the bonfire tonight.

His little brother wanted to go but he didn't want to go unless Damon went with him. 

Stefan had just transferred back to his old school after changing to a football school, and he did not want to go alone.

"Stefan, please can you just shut up?"

Damon felt bad for letting his brother down but he knew that his dad would not be happy with them if they went to the party.

"Damon, please can you just be with me there and we will come home in time, dad is already passed out so he won't notice we are gone!"

"Sure, but not that late, I hate parties!"

Damon knew he could be nice but he had no reason why. It was exhausting and he liked being hated, it was easier for everybody if they just hated him. Then he wouldn't cause any pain to anyone.

-Elenas perspective- 

Elena stood at the mirror. She had showered and put on her outfit. She had a feeling this party would bring something into her life. 

The time went by quickly and it was nearing seven.

She heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello Caroline! Are you here?"

 _"Yep I'm by your house in a minute_ "

"Bye"

 _"Love ya"_

"Dad, I'm going out tonight"

"Wait? When did you decide this? Where are you going?"

"Okay, before you disaprove Caroline is with me and she is driving so she won't drink anything and neither am I! It's a party at the bonfire"

"Elena you canno..."

Elena interrupts him knowing what he would say.

"Thanks dad, I'll be home at one!"

Elena runs trough the door and hops into the car. 

Caroline starts driving and they are laughing while I tell her what had Just happened.

"Wow I didn't think of you as a badass"

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about care bare."

Elena laughs at the statement, that was certainly true.

We arrive at the party and just about to walk into the crowded spaces a guy comes up and is offering us drinks. 

Caroline takes one and Elena gives her a questioning look.

"Eh relax, it's long until I have to drive"

"Sure"

Elena says as she takes one herself and saying thanks to the guy who offered them.

Well this party is fun. That's exactly what Elena, after a lot of drinks, said to her blonde friend who have had more than she could count. 

They are flirting with boys and drinking. Elena could sense two blue eyes stare at her for the entire night but after a while of looking for them she gave up. They were tipsy, no forget tipsy. They were drunk of their buts. 

"Hey, isn't that you potato?" 

Caroline asks with sliders words.

"My what?"

Elena asked the girl who were more drunk than her.

"No I meant crush... or something" 

As she said that she raised her hand to point at Elenas mystical stranger she now new the name of. 

There he was, he had black jeans and a black t-shirt. Wow, Elena thought. He is cool. 

"Cmon Elena, lets go to him, he's been checking you out all night"

"Caroline please act mature!"

"Oh don't worry Elena, I will not embarrass you! You can do that on your own!"

Elena turns around to look at him one more time and he's coming closer, closer.

-Damon's perspective-

I have nothing to do at this stupid party, Stefan left me to be with his football friends of course. Damon's friends wasn't there though so he was alone. He wasn't drinking. He drove.

His eyes scanned the area until he found the girl he had bumped into the other day.

He had found out her name was Elena trough the school paper... yeah for the first time, Damon read the school paper.

She looked drunk, really drunk. But so did her friend. He wondered who drove. Well he hoped none of them did, of course. 

He couldn't just leave without knowing she was safe, right? He turned to look another way when her gaze met his but he heard them almost screaming a conversation about... a potato? Nope they were probably talking about something else. 

He decided to walk over to them.

Elena turned around as he walked towards the two drunk girls.

Elena looked at him, Damon looked back and they almost stared at each other but it didn't feel awkward.

Damon felt some hope. Wait? Why did he feel hope? Why would he do that? She smilet at him, she was so beautiful.

"Omg, Elena your potato!! No I mean your boyfriend!"

Caroline shouted and pointed her finger owards him. Did she mistake him for someone? Wow, so she had a boyfriend already? 

Because He certainly was not her boyfriend! Go back a second! Why did he care? It was not like he had any interest in this awfully beautiful person anyway. 

"No, ehm,"

Elena started saying, she was slurry in her words but she really tried.

"What Caroline meant is that uhm... I honestly don't know what she meant. I'm so sorry we are on our wa..."

She didn't get to say more until she started walking and almost fell on her face. Damon had cought her in mid air and was now helping her up. God, why did he care?

"You are drunk, are there someone driving you?"

Damon asked the girls who where now just staring at them.

"Uhm yes, Caroline is driving."

Elena said while pointing towards the blonde girl and Damon responded;

"Okay, let me give you a ride home, you can't be here until tomorrow and Caroline should not drive you"

"Yeah maybe that is a good

idea, Sure"

Elena just started walking towards him and for a second he thought she would kiss him. Why would I think that he thought to himself just as she said

"So can you like, drive us right now? Because I want to go home. These people scare me"

Damon laughed at her words. She kinda should be scared. There were some awful people here.

"Yeah my car is over there"

He pointed towards his blue camaro. 

"Oki, then we goooo"

Caroline slurred.

" **So, there it is, it's pretty long and it hasn't started just yet. Hold in there! Next chapter we are going to see some Delena... kinda**


	3. Something more

**Here's chapter three everyoneeee!!!**

Chapter three

-Elenas perspective-

Her head is pounding. Where was she? This was not her home, or her room for that matter. Nope she had no idea. Elena started panicking but she was wearing clothes and she wasn't harmed and she doesn't sleep next to anyone. Well, where the hell is she and how is she going to get home?

She gets up and looking trough the room for any clues. The drawers are filled with male clothes so it's a boys room.

Black clothes everywhere. It smells bacon? Wow, whoever it was it's probably someone who just wanted her safe, she hopes. She sees an aspirin on the nightstand with a glass of water. And a note

 _'I guess you want this. There is shampoo and stuff in the shower so go ahead'_

Still no clue about who this mystical man is. She hops into the shower, she stinks of alcohol. Her dad is going to kill her.

-Damon's perspective-

Damon gets up from the couch and started making breakfast. It's Sunday so a good breakfast wasn't hard to do with a lot of time.

Stefan was still asleep after having a ride home with one of his friends yesterday.

Elena couldn't tell him where she lived, she had already past out in the car. Caroline asked to walk home the last hundred meters.

Caroline had not made any sense last night. She didn't even tell him where Elena lived so he had to bring her here. He had carried her into his room and slept on the couch.

If it had been Caroline he would have woken her up, but he felt the need to know that this human being was safe, he didn't know why. It was disturbing.

He heard the shower in his room turn on and she have woken up.

His dad was at some work thing over the weekend so he wouldn't bother.

After a while of making bacon and eggs and a lot of stuff for her to eat, she walked down the stairs with a towel in her hair and the outfit from yesterday.

She blushes when his eyes met hers.

"Uhm, hey"

She said with a morning voice. She looked more beautiful now than yesterday. "I have to ask a kinda stupid question, but why am I here?"

She asked him

"Well, yesterday. At the party you became veryyy drunk"

He chuckled at his statement. She was very drunk.

"And I brought you here when I heard Caroline were driving"

"And where is Caroline?"

Elena asked him again.

"Well she offered to bring you home, but she was more drunk than you so I drove you both and she wanted to walk, don't worry I know she is safe now."

He said proudly.

"Wow, but that doesn't answer why I'm here and not in my home?"

She began to relax a bit and moved down the stairs to take a seat at his table.

"You weren't able to tell me where you lived so I brought you here"

"Oh, thank you."

She blushed.

"I've made breakfast for us"

"Thank you, for everything but i should probably head home."

That stung a little.

"Well you should at least eat breakfast."

"Sure, Yeah."

They are their breakfast in silence, now it was awkward. Damon didn't care though. He thought about how nice he had been to her. Why did he do this for her? He wouldn't do it for anyone else. He knew that for sure.

"Ehm. I'm sorry if bringing you here made you uncomfortable"

"Nah, it's alright. I really liked this breakfast"

He had to stop and stare at here for a moment. She had now taken the towel of her head and she had put her almost dry hair in a messy bun with strands of brown hair hanging in her face.

She was not wearing any makeup and she was still very beautiful. 'Oh god, I have to stop'

She caught him looking at her. She just looked back.

-Elenas perspective-

It was nice eating breakfast in silence, Sure it was awkward but nice. She sat there and thought about why he had been so nice to her.

Surely he was a nice person. But that doesn't explain what Bonnie And Caroline had said to her the other day. They said he was cruel and mean. But he is not. He is nice.

Elena looked up and realized he had been staring at her. She stared back. He was handsome. Hot? Yes. Icy blue eyes and black hair. Yep she could stare at him all day. She blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry haha you just have a bit of bacon there"

He said to her pointing in his own face where the bacon was.

She quickly took it away and blushed even more. Why is she acting like this?

If it had been anyone else she had just laughed it away.

"I should probably go now, the breakfast was lovely and thank you for not letting me die yesterday"

"Eh yeah sure."

She walked towards the big door to get out.

"Uhm, i kinda put my number in your phone... so yeah, if you need anything you can call me"

Damon told her, Wow he was nice.

"Yeah I'll be sure to use it!" Elena yelled back after She was outside the door and smiled at him. She started walking in a fast pace and she obviously ended up at her house.

"Now or never" she told herself before walking into the door.

She almost hoped she could get up to her room without needing to see her dad but she had to go through the living room to make sure he knew she was alive.

"hey, dad"

She said while watching him getting up from the couch.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you?"

"It's okay, I ended up at a friends house."

"What friend? Caroline's?"

"Nope, actually I made a new friend."

Elena told him.

"And who might that be?"

Elena almost considered lying for her own sake but she figured it was no use.

"Damon, Salvatore. He lives down the street."

"That's it, you know you are not allowed to spend the night over at boys! Your grounded. No more parties for at least two weeks. This is so not like you Elena!"

"Yeah, Okay"

Elena said not so worried about it.

She walked up the stairs to find her curious brother peaking out of his room about to say something.

"Oh shut up!"

Elena told him before he had the chance. She walked into her room and threw herself on the bed.

Well, she was stuck in here all day, she might as well make some homework.

A little while later, she hears her door open to reveal Matt.

"This is actually the first time you are grounded when I'm not. Wow sheers for you"

He says to her.

Matt is kind of a trouble kid, not mean or anything. He just likes parties and being out late.

"Haha, really funny. You do know that I will get away from 'housearrest' after like one day"

"Yep, you got the sad puppy eyes"

He says ,you could heat some jealousy in his voice, while sitting on her bed where Elena lays doing her homework.

"Do you think this is what mom would have wanted?"

He asks her. She stays silent for a while. Not knowing how to answer.

"I don't think she cares, I think she left us."

She answers her big brother.

"I don't think she doesn't care that you are sneaking around with boys and I'm partying all the time. I just think she left for no reason."

He said, it shocked her.

"Well either way, I don't think she was kidnapped, she left"

"Yeah me too"

We left the subject. Talking about something happier.

"Well, who is this mysterious boy your into?"

"Oh shush! I'm not into anyone! We are just friends I think."

Elena answers him.

"Why would you spend the night at a friends house if you don't know if you're friends?"

Elena told him everything. She lived her brother and he was her best friend. Surely they fought like real sibling but they loved each other to death.

"Wow, that is complicated. Well, I've heard things about Damon saying he didn't care about anything. That doesn't seem to be true though. I have to go. Good luck belle."

"Omg! Shut up"

She told him after his choice of name on her from the beauty and the beast.

She thought about calling him... she didn't know though. Did she wanted to be his friend? Everyone had said that he was mean and careless. He didn't seem that way. And she didn't want to sound desperate. So she didn't do it. That had to wait a bit.

-Damon's perspective-

Should he call her? Maybe she didn't even like him the least?

He was too fast. He has to chill. He decides against.

He curses inside all the time. He couldn't be falling for this stranger. It couldn't be. It was too soon anyway, right? Love at first sight, there is no such thing.

But he would try. At least be her friend.

He hoped they could become more. Going on the information he already knew, he couldnt see them together. He was broken and unloved. She was an angel. So pure, beautiful.

Nope for her sake, they would just be friends. At the back of his mind he couldn't help thinking 'for now'

 **Well, as I always tell you, please review!!! Say something!!!**

 **(You are going to find out more about her mom and why damon thinks he is broken Okay Okay)**

 **Thank you for reading! (I decided not doing the middle thingy, thanks;)**


End file.
